


Sweet Lullaby

by StrayKids0909



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKids0909/pseuds/StrayKids0909
Summary: Where Jisung hasn’t been able to sleep so his members take care of him.





	Sweet Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction but I hope you like it!

Jisung has been really tired later and it was obvious to all the members, especially to Chan and Changbin who spend most of their day with the younger. The boy seemed exhausted at all times and looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Lately he wouldn’t concentrate during dance practices or recording sessions and even though everyone in Stray Kids new it wasn’t his fault they couldn’t just ignore it.

It was on the day that they were supposed to have their weekly meeting to talk about what was bothering them that week that the members were going to bring up Jisungs weird behavior so they could try and help him, but things didn’t go liked they planned because Jisung didn’t show up. 

After 20 minutes all of them were worried cause it really wasn’t like Jisung to just miss their meeting and not even tell anyone, and after a lot of unanswered phone calls to the boy the everyone started to freak out a little bit. As the leader, Chan did his best to keep everyone calm and not make things worst, but even him had to admit that it was really weird coming from Jisung.  
After a couple of minutes and more calls there was a phone ringing and everyone looked at Changbin in expectation.

“It’s him.” Changbin said a bit relieved before answering the phone and putting it on speaker. “Hello?” 

“Hi Hyung, is everything okay?” Jisung sounded worried as his voice echoed through the room. “I have like a thousand missed calls.” 

“I should be the one asking that, where are you? We have been waiting for you for almost an hour” Changbin said clearly confused.

“Waiting for me? For what? We didn’t-” Jisung stoped mid sentence. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! The weekly meeting was today, wasn’t it?” They could hear the distress in his voice.

Chan walked to Changbins side and spoke in a soft tone. “It’s okay, we’re just glad you’re not hurt.” He made a little pause but there was no response so he carried on.” Do you think you can come home now so we can have dinner together and talk?” 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be there as soon as I can!” Jisung answered and then ended the call not waiting for a response. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave suggestions in the comments and I’ll do my best to make it happen! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
